Despicable Me 3 The Movie
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A year after the events of 'Despicable Me 2' Gru's life with his family couldn't be better. But after an unexpected visitor comes knocking at their door secrets and lies threaten to tear the Gru family apart while a brand new villain with secrets and surprises of her own arrives with her own agenda and it's up to Gru, his family and his minions to stop her.
1. Recap

**Despicable Me 3 The Movie**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap: **In the beginning Gru was the greatest super villain on the planet, he had an army of little yellow Minions, a mad scientist for a friend named Dr. Nefario and had succeeded in stealing multiple items from all over the world like the jumbotron, the smaller replicas of the Statue of Liberty and the Eiffel Tower, both from Vegas of course. One day he planned on stealing the moon after a new villain named Vector managed to steal the Pyramid of Giza. The plan was simple; get a shrink ray, build a rocket and then use the shrink ray on the moon and grab it, unfortunately Vector and his father Mr. Perkins both got in his way so he adopted three little girls named Margo, Edith and Agnes so that he could use them to get the shrink ray, which Vector had stolen from him. After getting said shrink ray and the money to build the rocket however Gru began to grow very fond of the girls and was heartbroken when he had to send them away. But after he stole the moon Vector captured the girls and used them to get the moon back from Gru, however the moon was slowly growing back to its original size because of the side effects of the shrink ray and after a brief battle Gru managed to save the girls, defeat Vector and bring the moon back to its original spot and thus they began to live like a real family.  
Two years later, Gru retired from being a villain and focused on being a father to the girls unlike a woman named Agent Lucy Wilde from a group called the Anti-Villain League arrived to recruit him to track down a new villain who Gru figured out was El Macho. After Nefario left, Gru accepted and together he and Lucy were paired together and tried to discover El Macho's identity and his plan, as this happened the Minions began disappearing and Lucy and Gru became closer. However the AVL arrests the wrong man and Lucy is relocated, much to Gru's sadness but he soon learns the real identity of El Macho and his plan, which involved turning all his Minions into monsters and unleashing them on the world all thanks to Dr. Nefario, who joined up with him until El Macho captured Lucy, which he told Gru about. With the help of Nefario, some of the Minions and the girls they were able to cure all of the Minions and stop El Macho. After which, Gru and Lucy married, the girls gained a mother figure and they all became one big family. However, despite the fact that everything seems right in the world of Gru and his family, some of Gru's deepest and darkest secrets from when he was still evil are about to reveal themselves and Gru himself is about to come face to face with his… Original Sin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, it is short, but this is just a recap page for those who have not seen the movie or have forgotten some parts. The next few chapters will be longer, or at least I'll try to.**


	2. Darklord the Thief

**Chapter 2**

In a different part of the world, the moon shined brightly over a tall, circular building which stood on top of a tall hill and had an observation deck set a story or two below its roof while a storm started to roll in.

Above it, someone on a black hang glider flew over like a giant bat. The unknown stranger pressed a button on his chest, undoing the straps and causing him to free-fall down towards the structure. The glider burst into flames above him and went hurtling down to Earth slowly.

Inside, the top floor appeared to be a darkened laboratory of some sorts with various pieces of technological equipment of all shapes and size. A panel fell from the ceiling, and the mysterious dropped in soon after it. He then stood up, took out a flashlight and quickly turned it on, allowing the figure to be seen fully.

He appeared to be just a regular twenty-year old kid with shaggy black hair and blue/almost gray eyes with somewhat dark circles underneath them, indicating a lack of sleep. He also had pale skin, a slightly pointy nose and a lean but muscular physique. He wore a black leather jacket with elbow pads, a slightly long black undershirt, baggy black pants with knee pads, a black belt with a silver buckle and black combat boots.

The young twenty-year old slowly approached a large glass storage vessel that holds a strange piece of equipment inside it. When he stood face to face with it he put the flashlight on the ground, then placed a round device in the center of it and backed away with a calm expression on his face. The device was red and silver and appeared to be some kind of explosive device. One by one, lights winked on around the center of the explosive to form a ring; after they are all illuminated, the thing exploded in a brilliant flash and caused the whole building outside to rumble a little as the blast spread outward from those upper stories. When it cleared, the young man leaned forward and took the device that was inside the container, now wearing a gas mask with red tinted round lens to shield his face from the blast.

With that done he ripped the gas mask off his face, sighed a deep sigh and seemed to smirk a pleased smirk, he seemed proud of himself. He slowly turned around and too his surprise he sees three guards aiming and taking the safety's off their guns at him near the front entrance. Each of them had a number emblazoned on his shoulder-1, 3, 8.

"Drop it! Now!" Guard 1 shouted.

"Yeah. Hey, cool man, no problem." The young man said as he promptly dropped the device while the two guards stood by his side, still aiming their guns at his head. One jabs him in the shoulder which caused him to raise his hands in his air. "No problem, _at all_!"

"Just stay still!" Guard 3 told him, sternly.

"And don't try anything stupid!" Guard 8 added.

"I think that's already happened officers." The black haired boy pointed out, bluntly.

"Who are you?" The first guard demanded.

"Yeah… I don't really answer to my real name these days, though I can tell you that I come from a whole _family_ of outlaws and d-bags. Yeah, true story." The twenty-year old told them.

"Just tell us who you are!" Guard number three demanded.

"Ok, ok, no need to be pushy!" The kid said, a bit annoyed. My name is Obadiah, but there's one other name you gents might know me by."

"Yeah, and what would _that_ be?" The eighth guard questioned, in a cocky manner as he tightened the grip on his gun.

The young man known as Obadiah paused dramatically for effect before finally speaking. "Darklord."

Obadiah waited for a shocked response from the guards with wide eyes but instead of a gasp all he got were confused looks from all three of them as they lowered their weapons.

"Who?" The first one asked.

Obadiah lowered his hands in exasperation and annoyance. "Darklord man, hello? Super mercenary slash modern Robin Hood? Guys?" he said, looking at the other guards who both exchanged looks with their leader who just shrugged, as did Obadiah eventually. "Ah, forget it, that was never gonna stick away… just call me Obadiah."

"Fine, 'Obadiah', just keep your hands on your head and come with us!" Guard 1 instructed him.

The young thief promptly raised his arms again, he closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at the guard again with a smug grin. "Yeah… I don't think so," he stated as he tilted his left arm to the side slightly and caused several tiny, tiny black marbles to come falling out onto the floor around them.

The guards looked down towards the little marbles and in an instant they begin releasing streams of thick smoke that began to make the three guards choke and cough. Taking advantage of the situation, Obadiah put his gas mask back on, grabbed the device he took and leapt onto and over the first guard, knocking onto the ground in the process.

The other guards saw this and despite their constant coughing they were still able to yell something out on their radios.

"He's stolen the device!"

"Stop him!"

Not long after they shouted this out several prison guards came rushing down the hallway with weapons at the ready.

"Stop him!" One of them cried.

* * *

Nearby, Obadiah, now with his gas mask off, was merely walking down the other end of the hallway heard the rapidly approaching footsteps behind him, turned around and saw the shadows of many guards coming towards him until they finally step into view.

"There he is!"

"Don't move!"

"Uh-oh!" Obadiah remarked before he began to make for it while the guards began to open fire against the fleeing thief, though he managed to duck down and dodge them.

"Hey! What happened to just tazing people, huh?" Obadiah called out. annoyed. "Man, some people!"

He then jumped and somersaulted away into another room; they stop and rush into the room for a look around but they could not see him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Another guard wondered.

Unknown to any of them, their mysterious dark haired thief hanging upside down from the roof thanks to a pair of spiked fingerless gloves that he just put on.

The guards then began to rush down a hallway, not noticing a puddle of water in front of them. As the leader's boot sole comes down in it resulting loss of traction hurls him onto his face along with the rest of his men who came falling over onto the floor as well, and before the head can start to get up he saw Obadiah looming over him with a mischievous little smirk.

"Oh, did I move this?" he asked, smugly. "Sorry Colonel Klutz!"

After he said this he held up what appeared to be a folding floor sign-yellow, showing the symbol for a slipping hazard. He followed up the gibe by pulling the sign back over his shoulder and swinging at the guard's head with all his strength, knocking him out.

* * *

A little while after doing this, Obadiah was beginning to stroll down the walkway bouncing the device his hand while whistling 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' to himself before a few more guards appear behind and in front of him, cutting him off as they aim their weapons at him once more.

"Freeze!" One of them cried.

"Really? Is that your response to everything guys? You really need to get a new catchphrase book," he told them.

"We said freeze!" The guard yelled again.

His expression then became rather resigned, as if he was thinking 'Man,_ this_ again!?' but he managed to smile anyway. "Ok, I'll freeze, just gotta tie my shoe first." Obadiah said as he bent down towards his shoe, with the guards lowering their guns towards him as he looks up at them and smirked. "Psyche!"

Obadiah then pressed a button on the side of his shoe and then little rockets then revealed themselves and once they started up they caused him to zoom literally right through the two guards in front of him, knocking then both over before stopping and allowing him to sprint down the walkway the rest of the way; they give chase, and he soon found himself nearing the end of the line, with nothing between him and a very long drop to the street.

"Give up!" One of them cried.

"There's nowhere for you to run kid!" The other told him.

Obadiah turned to them and smirked. "You'd think so," he said before putting on his gas mask again for the umpteenth time before running even faster and doing a large jump over the edge as the guards both prepared to fire at him just as a sudden lightning bolt flash caused by the storm cloud covering the sky blinded them. When they looked again they saw that the thief was now long gone.

"Did you see him? Did you see him!?" One guard exclaimed to the other.

"Nope." The other guard flatly.

"Man… who _was_ that kid?" The guard wondered. They noticed a sore looking guard approaching them from behind and turned to him.

"His name… was Obadiah AKA Darklord," he answered.

The two guards paused before speaking. "Who?" They both asked in unison. The head guard groaned then took out a picture.

"What's that?" One of them asked.

"A single frame we managed to get from one of the camera's in the building," he replied. The picture had Obadiah wearing his scary looking gas mask on it and managed to some a little hidden symbol on his belt; a capital 'G'.

* * *

**Voices:**

**Chris Pine as ****Obadiah/Darklord:**

**Author's Note: ********Parts of this chapter were inspired by various forms of media that I like, admire and honor.**


End file.
